Jacaljt10
Jacaljt10 is a contestant from Epics Minecraft Season 2 The Cursed Islands where he finished in 6th place and returned for Season 3 The Taiga Season 2 When starting season 2 Jacal was placed on the Orange Tribe with Vega, Tom and JT the tribe seemed to have a clear division with him and JT aligned and Vega and Tom aligned. His tribe dominated in the first immunity challenge winning easily against the Purple Tribe, when Purple Tribe headed to tribal council it was clear to Jacal that Waddles was going home due to the large majority alliance that had became clear on the other tribe consisting of Madi, Devin and Simon. After Waddles was eliminated, Purple Tribe came back and thrashed Jacal's Tribe sending them to tribal council which ultimately sent him home after JT had flipped on there alliance. When Jacal had left the game he was sent to a returnee challenge where he competed against Waddles and Jt who had been eliminated after the shocking tribe swap. Jacal just narrowly beat Jt sending him back into the game where Simon convinced him to vote with him, Devin and Madi against Tom and Vega. When arriving at the immunity challenge the new merged tribe discovered there would be two individual immunity challenges of these challenges Jacal won neither and the winners were Simon and Vega. At tribal council Jacal kept to his word and votes against tom who voted against him however Jacals vote didn't count when Vega played his hidden immunity idol on Tom resulting in a tie between Madi and Jacal! In the revote it was tie again which made Devin, Madi and Jacal draw rocks to stay in the game sadly Jacal drew the white rock sending him home again. He returned as the second member of the jury where he classed himself the swing vote and gave his vote to Simon. Voting History Season 3 Jacal returned with fellow Cursed Islands castaway Waddles for Season 3 against each other and a new group of castaways he was placed on the red tribe with xXEnderSeanXx, cmndrsikey, Captain_Geofed and BlizzardScott where he was clearly targeted and on the bottom of a majority alliance of Sikey, Sean and Geo. He was desperate and when the team challenge arrived the teams had to nominate one person on their tribe who was the weakest Jacal saw this as an opportunity to stay alive in the game and volunteered to be claimed the weakest. Blue tribe nominated Irish and Jacal volunteered for Red tribe the twist was that the claimed weakest members would switch tribes. Jacal was panicking yet slightly relieved that his plan had worked of getting away from Geo, Sean and Sikey's alliance, He instantly made an alliance with Gamer888 and Hotrodjack99 and the new blue tribe dominated in the first challenge sending Red Tribe to tribal council where they eliminated IrishNinjas13 since he had been switched from the original blue tribe. On day 2, Jacal had confidence in his new tribe and alliance and discovering that there was an idol still out there he was hoping he had the skills to find it. When searching the camp top and bottom he instantly found it telling almost everyone in the game due to his lack of care towards people having the knowledge of his possession of the idol. He hid it away in a secret place where no one could find it to ensure his safety in the game and future tribal councils. When he arrived at the challenge the castaways were shocked to learn there would be a tribe swap resulting in Jacal, Blizz, Sikey, Gamer and Sinuar being placed on the new Blue Tribe they later dominated in the challenge sending the new Red Tribe to tribal council once again. Although not at tribal council, Jacal felt threatened after his fellow returnee Waddles had been eliminated. Voting History Trivia *Jacal along with Waddles are the only two people to return **Of those two Jacal made it furthest in his original season **Waddles and Jacal are the only two to return for two consecutive seasons *He is the first to be eliminated by a rock draw *Jacal clames Devin is the worst person in the series to play the game **This is due to the rivalry they had in season 2 **Devin also claims he was the purpose for Jacals elimination in the Cursed Islands *Jacal is one of 2 people to switch tribes individually **The other is IrishNinjas13 **Jacal was also the only one of the two that didn't go home the following tribal council *Jacal is the only person from the original Orange Tribe to vote Tom *Jacal received the most votes over Season 2 with a grand total of 6 **He beat CjColey2's previous record in season 1 of 5 *Jacal is also the only tribe member from the original Orange Tribe to vote Vega *He is also the only person to be voted out and later return to the game due to a twist *Jacal is the only person to be first person voted out of there tribe and then return on to be first voted out of yet another tribe **He is the only person this has happened to in only one season *Jacal has lasted more days out of any two time player *He Is also the ighest ranking two time player